Cold Blood (stori deledu)
Cold Blood oedd y nawfed episôd y bumed cyfres o Doctor Who, cynhyrchwyd gan BBC Cymru. Ysgrifennwyd gan Chris Chibnall ac oedd yr ail ran y stori dwy-ran gyda'r dychweliad y Silurians ac hefyd y farwolaeth a dileu o gydymaith Rory Williams o'r linell amser. Unwaith eto, ceisiodd y Doctor ffeindio datrysiad heddychlon ar gyfer y cydfodoli'r Silurians a'r bodau dynol ar y Ddaear. Sut bynnag, dydy cydfodoli ddim yn bosib oherwydd un Silurian rôg. Annhebyg i ganghennau flaenorol y Silurians, mae Restac ac Alaya yn hilyddol ac hil-laddiadol tuag at y bodau dynol. Crynodeb Mae'r Unarddegfed Doctor yn cyfarfod aelodau'r hil Silurian unwaith eto. Sut bynnag, allodd yn rhywstro'r bodau dynol rhag distrywio nhw? Rhaid y Doctor ceisio ffeindio ffordd o ganiatáu y dwy hil o gydfodoli. Ond os mae'r drafodaethau yn methu... beth sy'n yr opsiwn olaf? Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast * Y Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory - Arthur Darvill * Alaya/Restac - Neve McIntosh * Nasreen Chaudhry - Meera Syal * Tony Mack - Robert Pugh * Ambrose - Nia Roberts * Malohkeh - Richard Hope * Eldane - Stephen Moore * Mo - Alun Raglan * Elliot - Samuel Davies Cyfeiriadau Y Doctor * Mae'r Doctor yn gofyn am seleri wedyn y "dadlygriad" bron marwol. Technoleg * Mae'r padiau cludo'r Silurians yn defnyddio swigod ddisgyrchiant. * Mae'r Doctor yn chwilio am arwyddiannau gwres i leoli Amy. Rhywogaethau * Mi gaeth y "Klempari defence" defnyddio pan mae rhywun yn dweud celwydd wrth rhywun arall am fod yr olaf o'i rywogaeth. Nodiadau'r stori I'w hychwanegu. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Mae'r Doctor yn cyfeirio ei gyfarfod cyntaf gyda'r Silurians. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) * Mae Rory yn gwthio'r Doctor ymaith. Oherwydd hynny, mi gaeth Rory lladd, tebyg i Jenny a'r Degfed Doctor. (TV: The Doctor's Daughter) * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am pwyntiau sefydlog mewn amser. (TV: The Fires of Pompeii, The Waters of Mars) * Mae'r dosbarth rhyfelwr o Silurians yn defnyddio arfau pelydryn gwres tebyg i'r arfau y Diafoliaid y Môr. (TV: Warriors of the Deep) * Defnyddir swigen ddisgyrchiant gan y Silurians. Defnyddiwyd hefyd gan Edwin Bracewell i gadw y Spitfires yn yr ofod. (TV: Victory of the Daleks) * Mae Eldane yn parchu bodau dynol tebyg i Sh'vak. Sut bynnag, mae gan Restac yr un osgo fel Tulok. Roedd Tulok eisiau hela bodau dynol fel chwarae. (SAIN: Bloodtide) * Perswadiodd y Trydydd Doctor aelod o Silurians eraill i rannu'r blaned gyda'r bodau dynol. Roedd y Silurian wedi lladd gan eu cyd-Silurians. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) * Mae Amy yn dwyn o Malokeh i ddianc. Dwynodd Darius Pike y poced o Thorne. (TV: Liberation) Pigwr pocedi da iawn ydy'r Doctor. (TV: The Ribos Operation, et al) * Mae'r Doctor yn gofyn am seleri. Gwisgodd y Pumed Doctor seleri ar ei labed. (TV: Castrovalva et al) Categori:Storïau deledu'r Unarddegfed Doctor Categori:Storïau yn 2020 Categori:Storïau deledu Silurian a Sea Devil Categori:Storïau deledu 2010 Categori:Storïau yng Nghymru Categori:Storïau Gyfres 5 (Doctor Who) Categori:Storïau mewn llinellau amser eiledol en:Cold Blood (TV story) de:228 - Cold Blood fr:Cold Blood (TV) it:Cold Blood (TV) es:Cold Blood